Famous Relationships
by Kagome4Life
Summary: Inuyasha is the most wanted bad-boy actor in Japan. Kagome is the favorite female actress among men and woman for her personality and looks alike. What will happen when their agents will think its good publicity for them to get together? r&r!


Hello again…I have decided to write this story that I have told you about here's the complete summary:

Inuyasha is the most wanted bad-boy actor in Japan. Kagome is the favorite female actress among men and woman for her personality and looks alike. What will happen when their agents will think its good publicity for them to get together?

This fic is rated M just to be safe because is really cracking down on the stories lol…well here it goes!

Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters. Sadly I don't own Inuyasha and Co. cuz if I did, the plot prob would have been ruined. I guess it's kinda a good think inu isn't mine…I'm just borrowing him .

Famous Relationships

Chapter One: A New Idea

_Actress Kagome Higurashi's new film, Caught up in the Game, was just premiered in theatres and made over 3.1 million dollars! Here she is with a live interview on the behind the scenes coverage on the hit movie._

_Inuyasha Takeda has just broken up with his model girlfriend, Yumi, after some argument in a French restaurant. We have Yumi here to talk with us today. She claims that Inuyasha had been cheating on her isn't that right?..._

_A new thought enters the minds of the public. Inuyasha and Kagome…A good couple?_

"Ah yes don't you think they would make a lovely couple?" the female talk-show host named Eri gushed to her brunette companion. The bright stage lights reflecting off of the young women sitting on top of black leather couch, being broadcasted onto T.V. At the thought of the two celebrities getting together, the audience began to whisper among themselves at the new idea.

"Yes they most certainly would!" the brunette by the name of Ayumi agreed enthusiastically with a smile. "With Inuyasha's bad-boy image and Kagome being the most famous actress, they would be perfect together!" Hearing this, the audience broke out into laughter, agreeing with the statement.

"I can see that the public would most certainly…" a T.V. belonging to certain raven haired actress suddenly turned off, its owner was bursting with fury.

"Hmph me and Inuyasha? As if! He's an intolerable, self-absorbed, conceited jerk!" the actress yelled at the screen , deep azure eyes filled with flames, well aware that they couldn't hear her but sometimes it helped to get it all out. "Inuyasha is so pampered it's sickening and he takes it for granted!" Kagome exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, thoroughly satisfied with her outburst.

"Is there anything the matter Kagome?" a young woman around the age of 25 walked into the room, brown eyes sparkling with confusion and concern. She was dressed in casual attire consisting of a pair of faded low-rider jeans, since that was the style now-a-days, and an orange halter top that had scattered rhinestones covering the shirt. Her medium-length brown hair was neatly combed and pulled back into a high pony-tail, held up by an orange scrunchi. Pale orange hang-down earrings adorned her ears and a matching choker hung tightly around her neck. The woman was also wearing orange flip-flops with Hawaiian flower design that were almost hidden beneath her jeans. To match her outfit, the girl's fingers and toes were painted with the same orange color as her shirt, with small sparkles painted over to make them shine.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly and ran up to hug her best friend that she hadn't seen in ages. Kagome's black, wavy hair bounced excitedly, completely forgetting about the show, eyes glittering with happiness. Rin returned the embrace and smiled. It had been so long since she had seen her childhood friend. After all the years they still knew each other, they were just as best of friends as ever.

"Long time no see," Rin said as soon as they had parted from their hug.

Kagome laughed and fixed her red shirt that had gotten slightly messed up in the embrace. "I know I've been so busy. You?" she inquired while smoothing out her jeans that were similar to Rin's.

"More than you could possibly imagine. I have some good news…Guess what?" the brown haired girl exclaimed practically about to explode with excitement.

A look of confusion crossed Kagome's face, wondering what Rin could possible be talking about. "What?" she settled for asking since she frankly had no idea what could have happened.

"I'M ENGAGED!" Rin squealed laughing. Kagome just stood there dumbfounded. "You're what?"

"Engaged Kagome! Engaged!" Rin repeated, the idiotic grin never leaving her young features.

Rin's words finally settled into her mind and Kagome squealed in pure delight and happiness for her friend that had grown so close it was like they were practically sisters despite the fact that she Rin was 2 years older than herself.

"I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?" Kagome asked while sitting down on her comfortable cream colored sofa, acknowledging Rin to do the same.

Taking her friend's hint, she sat down facing her. "Sesshomaru Takada,"

Kagome sat there shocked. "I-Inuyasha's half brother? The famous producer?" she asked stuttering in disbelief. Kagome's expression went from joy to utter confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Mm-hm," Rin said, nodding. "Once he opens up to you, he really is a great guy," she added thoughtfully eyes beginning to sparkle with joy. She let a sigh escape her lip-gloss covered lips.

"I would have never guessed…" Kagome trailed scanning her beloved room with only half attention, the other half digesting what her friend had told her.

Kagome had the biggest room of the beach-side mansion where she resided. She had personalized the room to her liking. Kagome had chosen the main theme to be a beach, giving the room a peaceful and serene feeling. The walls had a scene from the beach painted on them, spreading so that it covered the entire room, giving the impression you were really there, minus the sounds. They had hired a very talented artist who captured the true beauty of the beach perfectly. He had chosen various colors of blue and green for the ocean, making it look like as if it were alive and glittering onto the painted sand. Palm trees were scattered throughout the masterpiece with brown coconuts hanging from the tops that looked so real. To match the walls, Kagome had personally picked out every piece of furniture that went into this room. Her bed was of course a queen size, not seeing any reason for it to be bigger since it was only for her. The bedspread was a light peach, matching the color of beach sand almost perfectly. Waves of blue pattern were stitched in, representing the beautiful body of water. Beside her bed was a brown table with scattered books, pens, paper of many sorts. Kagome picked out peach carpet to flow with the theme. It was a surprise it wasn't stained with anything. (I don't know about you guys but I can NEVER keep my carpet clean lol…)

The ceiling slanted slightly with fluffy white clouds painted on top of the sky blue. The clouds looked like little pieces of cotton in the sky's vast empire that seemed to stretch on forever. A couple of windows gave the beautiful outlook of the beach itself, where rhythmically, waves were crashing together, washing up random seashells waiting to be picked up by a by-stander in nature's beauty, each capturing the unique sound of the ocean in it's depths.

More pieces of furniture were laid fittingly across the room, each dealing somehow with the main theme. Kagome's closet was filled with various pieces of clothing for all occasions. There was a section for casual, a section for when she was going somewhere that had no cause to be formal, but still had to look famous-like since the paparazzi was everywhere. Among those sections were also formal, formal dresses, and finally shoes and purses. Being famous really calls for lots of clothes.

"Kagome….Earth to Kagome?" Rin said worriedly while waving her hand in front of her friend's dazed face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Rin I was just thinking," the raven haired beauty said while shaking out of her stupor.

"That's ok. By the way, what were you so angry about that was on T.V.?" Rin asked, innocently curious.

"Oh just stupid talk shows getting some weird notion that me and that evil actor Inuyasha make a good couple," Kagome answered retaining the same angry look she wore while watching the show.

Rin giggled at the thought while Kagome groaned. "Oh gods don't tell me you agree with those insane idiots!" she cried exasperated. Rin laughed at her friend's change in attitude.

"Actually…" Rin trailed off, enjoying the horrified look Kagome wore. "Haha I'm just kidding!"

Kagome looked relieved. "Good. Now I think that we need to…" Kagome began but was cut off

"Hey Kagome, come on you need to get ready!" her agent came in breathing hard from running.

"Sango? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked her young agent with a priceless look of confusion shining through her eyes and face.

"Ugh I can't believe you forgot! You have to make an appearance at Naraku's formal party! It is at 7 and if you want to be fashionably late, you have to get ready now since it's already 3:00!" Sango said impatiently, her brown eyes backing up what her words were. Sango was a proud and stubborn woman, perfect to be an agent. Her defiant stance immediately called for respect. Most of the time Sango chose to wear her long brown hair in a high pony-tail, exposing her perfectly shaped face. Instead of going for the laid-back look everyone was going for now-a-days and chose the business look since, after all, she was an agent for one of the most prestigious and famous actress of the time.

Much to Sango's irritation, Kagome was calm about the whole ordeal, evenly telling Rin that they needed to spend more time together and planned a lunch. After Rin left the room, Kagome got up and walked over to where Sango was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

"So what am I wearing?" Kagome asked her agent with a smile. Sango let out a sigh, happy that Kagome was going to comply with going to the party. She could be a VERY stubborn person sometimes.

"Well considering it's a semi-formal party, you will be wearing a simple elegant dress. I left it over in your bathroom along with matching heels and then you have to get your hair done and everything. Including your shower, you should be done around 6:30 and get there at 7:15," Sango explained as they walked down the hall way, passing the many rooms, each having a different number just like a hotel. Actually, the entire mansion really was like a giant hotel, each of Kagome's personnel residing in the rooms and man were they overpaid!

Both women reached the huge bathroom decorated also in a beach theme, complete with an outlook of the beach from a window next to the shower.

"Ok try not to take too long in the shower! You do have somewhere to be!" Sango reminded like a mother.

"I know I know…what would I do without you Sango?" Kagome joked with a smile that made her seem to glow. It was no wonder she was the most wanted bachelorette (is that a word cuz Microsoft word wont take it lmao) in all of Tokyo.

"You would be stuck with some sucky agent," Sango said laughing. Sure she put on a hard-core act but inside she really was a little girl.

"Ok I'll hurry!" Kagome exclaimed before closing the door to the world. Kagome let out a sigh. 'Another party I have to make an appearance for. Why does everyone want to be famous? I have NO privacy.' Kagome thought with a joyless laugh. 'Sometimes I wish I could be a normal person but oh well. I guess there's some advantages…'

Kagome decided she needed to hurry so she quickly got undressed and turned on the shower. She sighed as the hot water ran over her body. Thinking back on her previous thought, she wondered what it would be like to have a normal life where she was average.

The thought was nice but sometimes she really appreciates all the benefits of money. All the shopping trips, the hundreds of pairs of shoes and purses. Ha her life was good…but bad also. "Not these thoughts again…I don't wanna think about my past now…" Kagome said out loud, attaining a sad look on her face and sighed. "Forget it," Kagome resigned to the warm water and finished up her shower.

Just like Sango promised, there was the dress for the party. True it was nothing extravagant but it was beautiful all the same. The dress was a light purple that reached just above Kagome's knees and on the right side of the dress, it reached the floor in a slant shape. At the bottom, there were dark purple ruffles, contrasting the lilac of the rest of the dress.

Kagome put it on, noticing how the dress accented her curves. It was a strapless dress, the look everyone seemed to be going for. Next to where the dress used to lay, was a pair of purple high heels that matched the deep purple on the dress. Kagome slipped these on her feet, noticing how they made her 2 inches taller. She admired herself in the mirror one more time before heading over to get her hair and make up done. Of course, she could do everything herself, but she was not in the mood to even go to this party.

"Not like I even have a choice," Kagome thought with a smile. She reached the door where her professional stylist was awaiting. Kagome wasted no time in sitting on the chair and allowing Yura, (haha I just COULDN'T resist! Hahaha…haha…ok I guess I'm the only 1 who thinkz its funny but ok….) her stylist, to have full access to her hair.

"So what are you going to do today?" Kagome asked knowing that whatever she did, it would look great.

"Well since it's not really a formal party, I was thinking of spiraling the tops of your hair, leaving some underneath staying straight," Yura replied while fixing her short, black skirt. To go along with her skirt, Yura wore a black halter top that had a red dragon design in glitter. Yura's hair was black and short, reaching to her chin. Her hair also had red streaks except they weren't very prominent, just blending in with the black, but the color was still distinguishable.

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome exclaimed, ready for her stylist to begin. Yura did just that, heating up the big curler while brushing Kagome's seemingly perfect black hair.

"Yura I want to ask you something," Kagome said, knowing that she could trust Yura with anything.

"Sure go ahead," she replied somewhat distracted now that the curling iron had heated up and was busy putting silky spirals in Kagome's hair.

"Well do you think that I and Inuyasha make a good couple? I heard it on that one talk show and it kinda bothered me…" Kagome said trailing off. She arched her thin eyebrow once she heard Yura's laughter from behind. "Huh?"

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome it's just that it sounds like you like him," Yura replied when she regained her composure but still giggling like a little girl.

"WHAT? I WOULD NEVER LIKE HIM! HE'S RUDE, SELFISH, ARROGANT…" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you," Yura said, backing up a little.

Kagome calmed down after realizing she scared Yura. "It's ok…it's my fault."

Yura just shrugged and went back to working on the superstar's hair. After an hour of curling and brushing, Kagome was finally ready for make-up.

"Wow Sango was right, at this rate I WILL be fashionably late," Kagome muttered whilst walking to the other end of the room where her make-up artist was awaiting her arrival. Kagome sat in a black chair which you could adjust the height.

"Hey Kagura," Kagome greeted casually to her make-up artist.

Kagura smiled or rather smirked. "Nice to see you again Kagome. Love the hair," she commented lightly.

"Thanks of course courtesy of Yura. Yours looks great too," Kagome replied smiling. Kagura's hair was in a tight bun, held up by a flower clip.

"It's nothing," Kagura blushed at the compliment.

Kagome laughed at her friend's embarrassment (yes Kagura is a good person in this story…) "Ok shall we get started?"

"Sure," Kagura said while getting out the colors she would be using for Kagome's look.

'All this to go to a party!' Kagome thought annoyed though she kept a happy face on the outside.

"Ok well since you are wearing-," Kagura began before the door was thrown open by a fuming Sango. Kagome jumped and let out a little squeal where Kagura just turned around calmly.

"UGH!" Sango exclaimed suddenly making Kagome jump again.

"W-what's the matter Sango?" Kagome asked hesitantly still in shock from the little outburst.

"I can't believe him! He has the nerve!" Sango yelled again ignoring Kagome's attempts to see what the matter was.

"Sango what is wrong!" Kagome asked more forcefully this time so that it caught her agent's attention.

"Huh?" Sango asked dumbly, attaining a confused look on her face. "OH! Well you know that pervert Miroku?" Sango finally asked after a pause.

"Umm…yeah," Kagome added after a pregnant pause.

"HE JUST GRABBED MY BACKSIDE!" Sango shouted out of the blue.

Kagome flinched again. "So why are you in here?" Kagome was a little shaken up seeing her normally calm and collected agent rampaging around like a mad elephant.

"I'm hiding what does it look like?" Sango snapped as if it were obvious to her reason.

Kagura just sat back and watched on in amusement. Ah yes it was never a dull moment in Kagome's mansion. A distant voice was heard, most likely from behind the door.

"OH MY DEAREST SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU?" by the sound of it, the voice sounded like it belonged to a man. A young man in his twenties…

"Oh my god he's here!" Sango whispered franticly. Kagome and Kagura sweat dropped at how she was acting. Sango just gave them an evil look and said, "Fine I'll just leave then…"

Sango exited the room and Kagome turned to Kagura and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I have no clue but I believe that Sango has a hidden crush on Miroku but its just speculation," the older woman replied shrugging before continuing. "Shall we get back to your make-up?"

"Mmhm sure," Kagome replied slightly out of it, contemplating the new idea Kagura had given her. 'Could Kagura be right? I mean it _would_ make sense…' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Kagura tapped her shoulder gently.

"Earth to Kagome…"

"Huh?" Kagome asked uncertainly not knowing what the make-up artist was asking of the actress.

"Close your eye so I can put the eye shadow and eyeliner on," Kagura explained exasperated.

"Oh yeah right…"

'How could anyone think that Inuyasha and I make a cute couple? I mean we are COMPLETELY different! He's rude, self-centered, takes things for granted, inconsiderate, and the list just keeps on going. How could they think that we could even go _one_ day together! Ugh whatever….'

Kagura had finally finished Kagome's make-up and she looked in the mirror to see the final look. Kagura had applied a light purple base eye-shadow that reached nearly to her eyebrows. On top of that layer was a dark purple that didn't reach as high so that you could still see the lilac above it. Kagura also put the light purple eye-shadow just underneath Kagome's eyes on the edges, giving it a purple tint. Black eyeliner lined the top of her eyes and the bottom in a thin line, drawing attention to her beautiful blue-gray orbs.

A light blush was placed on the apples of Kagome's cheeks giving her color so that she didn't look washed out. A nude gloss covered her full lips, making them shine and glimmer in the bright light. Overall, Kagome looked every inch the famous star she was.

"You never cease to amaze me Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed in delight, very happy with the outcome.

"No problem," Kagura said with a dismissive wave of her arm. "Now you had better be off before you are _really_ late." She reminded

"Right right…" Kagome agreed and got up heading toward the door but not before turning and thanking Kagura.

Kagome began to make her way outside where she knew Sango was waiting for the young star to arrive to be taken to the party. On the way, she passed Miroku who stopped her to ask if Kagome knew where Sango was but Kagome said she had no idea, so he sulked off in a different direction. She knew it was a sin to lie but she figured Sango didn't need any more stress on her.

Before long, Kagome found herself at the doors which led to the humongous driveway bearing many expensive cars. Just as she expected, Sango was awaiting Kagome's arrival quite impatiently, which Kagome figured was partly Miroku's fault and figured her lie went for a good cause.

"You ready?" Sango inquired opening the door to the stretch limo, her transportation to the party.

"Sure am!" Kagome replied, attaining her happy façade that she would need for the party. Her stiletto's clicked against the cobblestone driveway as she walked closer to her agent.

"You look great by the way," Sango commented after Kagome sat down in the oversized limo before joining her in.

"Thank you," Kagome blushed at the compliment. She always had been a modest girl.

"Ok you know the drill. Smile, be happy, socialize, answer questions, the works," Sango rattled off much to Kagome's annoyance. Of course she knew the drill, Sango constantly reminded her so much that it was probably etched into her skull.

"Yes Sango…" Kagome sighed in boredom.

"Oh and one more thing," Sango continued not noticing Kagome's loss of interest. "Inuyasha's agent and I decided that it would be good publicity if you were to become a couple so you will both be playing the starring roles in a romance film soon and from now on, you guys are officially together,"

Kagome just stared in shock. She couldn't, no, didn't _want_ to believe what she was hearing. 'Did she just say me and Inuyasha are now a couple?'

"Um Kagome?" Sango asked uncertainly noticing Kagome's abrupt silence.

"W-what did you say?" Kagome stuttered hoping what she thought she heard wasn't true.

"Um…um…nothing?" Sango answered laughing uncomfortably.

"Oh my god you did not just say what I think you said," Kagome groaned as Sango's words finally hit her at full force.

"Uh hehe…hehe," Sango laughed again knowing that Kagome's temper was not one to be messed with and she had a feeling that's what was going to happen. A bump in the road made the limo shake distracting Kagome for just a second but only a second. The next minute she was back on Sango's case.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE MAKE A GOOD COUPLE? WE ARE _COMPLETELY _DIFFERENT…IT WILL NEVER WORK OUT AND I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO TRY AND SEE IF IT WOULD?" Kagome shouted at her poor agent who was cowering slightly under Kagome's harsh gaze.

"YOU ALL ARE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD BECAUSE…" Kagome never got to finish her sentence because the limo came to an abrupt stop sending Kagome forward before the driver opened the door for the young actress.

"I'm not finished with you," Kagome ground out, grinding her teeth together before turning to the flashes and put on her happy façade making everything seem A-Okay.

"She's crazy," Sango muttered shaking her head.

'Well here it goes…' Kagome thought while pushing past the reporters to the front door.

This was going to be a long night, she could feel it…

Well there's the 1st chappie of my new story! I decided to write it and I think that this chappie turned out really good…

Srry I haven't updated on Demon Princesses, the chapter is IN progress just I had a big English project to do which involved taping a news cast of 5 different subjects and it had to be funny…I wont lie…I had fun cuz it was a group project )

Ok well I'm working on the next chapter of Demon Princesses but heres how the poll went:

Lime- Yes won!

Story(this one)- Yes write it!

And finally, rewrite- NO! haha ok well there ya go so review this chapter and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome and tell me if u have any ideas on future events or ways to improve! REVIEW IT HELPS ME UPDATE CUZ IT MOTIVATES ME .

Until next time! R&R!

Kagome4Life


End file.
